They're Playing Our Song
by CarterPerfection
Summary: Carla and Peter story set at Michelle and Steve's wedding. (Peter and Tina's affair never happened)


They're Playing Our Song

'Can I kiss you now?' Peter whispered in her ear as they danced together. His breath crashed against her neck as he held her close. She'd been firm with him earlier, wouldn't allow him to ruin her makeup, but now there was no reason to deny him. The new Mr and Mrs McDonald danced their first dance slowly beside them, her maid of honour duties were complete.

It had been touch and go for a moment, although there had never been any reason to doubt that the wedding wouldn't go ahead. Michelle's hair and makeup had taken longer than expected, despite Maria and Carla's best efforts, and as a result they'd pushed the boundaries of being fashionably late almost to breaking point. Nonetheless, on the third attempt Michelle's hair was perfect and finally they were on their way. As they arrived Carla had called Peter, seeking assurance that Steve hadn't got cold feet himself in their delay. With Steve continuously attempting to hide the glances he made at his watch between greeting guests, and a frantic Lloyd checking he still had the rings every few minutes, Peter reassured his wife there was no chance of that.

Catching a glimpse of the car arriving, Peter instantly recognised Carla getting out albeit through two sets of glass doors. Catching Ryan's eye Peter indicated to the car and left him and Lloyd to usher the guests and keep Steve out the way of his brides arrival. 'Turn around?' Peter asked his wife, returning his attention to her phone call as he watched her help Michelle. 'What?' Carla laughed, looking around for him. 'You look amazing, baby.' He whispered truthfully. 'Y'know you're not supposed to out shine the bride though, don't you?' He teased, unable to stop himself from going out to meet to her. 'Yeah, yeah.' Carla laughed off his remark, 'Where are you?' She added before catching his eye through the final glass door as she turned, instantly reflecting his loving smile.

'You shouldn't be here.' Carla smirked. 'Didn't think you girls were coming.' Peter replied, shaking hands with Michelle's dad as he joined them outside the hotel. 'Well y'know what girls are like, with their hair and their makeup.' Barry shrugged, exaggerating with his hands. Peter agreed, despite the playful shove Carla gave him. 'Worth the wait though, you look great, Michelle, and you monkey.' He added to Amy as she hugged her uncle. 'Has Lloyd got the rings?' Michelle interrupted. 'Um.' Peter began, 'Peter.' Carla warned, easily recognising her husbands teasing tone which Michelle had missed. 'Of course.' Peter reassured them, 'Everything's under control.'

'Okay.' Michelle took a deep breath, composing herself as she linked her arm with her dads. Sensing his cue to leave, Peter moved in to kiss his wife but she turned away from him. 'Makeup.' She reasoned, answering his questioning look. Lightly shaking his head, Peter took her hand, curling her fingers around his to softly kiss her knuckles. Catching his eye as he stepped away from her, Carla tilted her head, blowing him a kiss as he left before helping Michelle to arrange her veil.

Carla ran her fingers through her husbands hair, her head simply resting against his shoulder as they danced. 'Hmm..' She mumbled, as if his question required contemplation even though they both knew it did not. Her jet black her fell from her shoulders as she leant back, falling effortlessly down her back. With the softest of kisses their lips met, their bodies still gently swaying to the music as they danced, entwined with one another.

Nearly two years after their own wedding, Michelle and Steve had followed them down the path to married life. It had not been easy, of course, the strength of their relationship had been well and truly tested throughout their marriage. Nonetheless, despite temptation on both sides, they drew strength from each other no one else could ever come close to providing.

Absentmindedly his hand ran across the back of her dress, lightly playing with the top of the zip. 'Planning your route?' Carla whispered against his lips, to which he simply smiled. 'D'ya think they'd notice if we snuck away, put the plans into practice, so to speak.' Peter replied, his voice falling to a suggestive whisper. 'You don't need any practice getting me out a dress, Peter Barlow.' Carla smirked truthfully. 'No.' Peter agreed, gazing into the chocolate brown pools of her eyes. He lightly pushed her hair from her face, 'I'm quite an expert.' He whispered, meeting her lips in a soft kiss for the second time in almost as many minutes.

The song finished and the music changed to a more upbeat number. So lost in each other they could easily have missed the transition had it not been indicated to them by Simon and Amy. Previously mock slow dancing together they now jumped around as only children could. Peter stepped out from Carla's embrace, 'Just gonna step out for a cig, love.' He smiled, 'Then I want you out that dress.' He whispered in her ear. 'I don't doubt it.' Carla whispered back, keeping her eyes locked with his as she let Michelle pull her away to dance.

Leaning back against the railings of the hotel balcony Peter watched Carla heading to join him, replaced by Steve who was now dancing, if it could be called dancing, with Michelle. Pausing to pick up a drink from a passing waiter he watched her hand hesitating over the champagne before once again opting for orange juice instead. Peter turned to rest his elbows on top of the railings, lost in thought as he finished his cigarette. Before long he felt her hand snaking behind his back and turned to take her glass from her, discarding it on the railings before slipping his arm around her. Casting his cigarette butt into a nearby ashtray, Peter pulled Carla in front of him, resting his chin on her shoulder as he held her. Entwining her fingers with his, Carla leant back against him, closing her eyes as he kissed her shoulder.

'Peter, I.' Carla broke the soft silence that had ensconced them. 'I know.' He finished for her, 'You're pregnant, aren't you?' He whispered, gazing into her eyes as she tilted her head back. 'Is it that obvious?' She lightly questioned. 'To me it is.' He whispered, letting her turn properly in his arms before softly kissing her lips. 'How long have you known?' Peter asked as Carla pulled away from the kiss. 'Only since yesterday, never got a chance to tell you with all the wedding stuff going on.' She replied truthfully. Whilst they'd talked over the phone last night she wanted to tell him properly, face to face.

'Michelle know?' Peter softly asked, expecting she did but Carla simply shook her head. 'Only Em.' She smiled, chuckling at his expression. 'Emily?' Peter chuckled, unsure why she had shared her secret with her brothers latest girlfriend, a girl who she'd known for little more than a year. 'I have my reasons.' Carla smirked as Emily, as if on cue, joined them on the balcony. 'For you.' Emily winked, handing Carla a full glass of champagne and keeping the other for herself. 'Cheers.' Carla chuckled, clinking her glass with Emily's, but not drinking from it like Emily did hers.

'Trust me.' Carla smiled, running her fingers over Peter's face, her touch turning his expression back to the usual smile he reserved for her. 'How will you stop people noticing you're not actually drinking it?' Peter smirked, 'They'll always see you with a full glass?' Carla slipped her hand back around his neck. 'I have a way.' She smirked, leaning back in his arms to glance across at Emily. 'Happy to help.' She smiled, swapping her nearly empty glass with Carla's still full glass.

Slowly the pieces began falling into place for Peter, realising that this wasn't the first time they'd switched glasses today. Earlier he'd seen Carla take champagne for the photos yet the next time he'd seen her she'd had orange juice. At the time he'd simply assumed she'd already finished the champagne yet now he realised she'd switched glasses to keep the pretence from everyone. Had she taken orange juice first, everyone would have questioned her, himself included. He ran his fingers down the side of her face, 'You never fail to surprise me, love.' He gazed into her eyes. 'I know.' She smirked, leaning up to kiss him.

Joining them on the balcony, Simon interrupted their moment. 'Carla, Rob gave me this for you.' He held out a shot glass full of what she expected to be vodka. 'It smells funny, can I drink it?' Simon asked hopefully. 'No.' Peter quickly replied and Carla placed the champagne glass aside to take the shot glass from Simon. 'You wouldn't like it anyway.' Carla ruffled Simon's hair and waited for him to leave before handing the shot glass to Emily. 'I could get to like you a lot.' Emily smiled, leaning back and taking the shot. 'Likewise.' Carla replied, taking back the glass before Emily left them alone on the balcony.

Carla couldn't help but like her brothers latest choice of girlfriend. Much better than when he'd been with Tracey, although frankly any alternative would've been an improvement in her opinion. Peter seemed to like her too, she'd have to keep her eye on that. Whilst she knew he loved her unconditionally he was prone to making stupid mistakes. At least having Emily around made it easier for Peter and Rob to get along, although saying they were now friends would be quite an overstatement.

'How far gone are you?' Peter asked, pulling Carla back from her thoughts. 'Nine weeks, ten weeks.' She shrugged, leaning back to place the shot glass with the others on the railings. 'Got doctors on Thursday to get it confirmed.' She smiled, resting both her hands on his shoulders. Peter gazed into her eyes, 'How'd you feel?' He asked to which she shrugged, 'Scared.' She admitted, playing with the top of his tie. 'I'll be here for you, you know that.' Peter smiled, brushing his fingers down the side of her face, pushing away a curl that had fallen out of place. 'You better be.' Carla whispered, catching his eye. 'I will.' Peter replied, catching her chin between his fingers as he gazed at her. 'I will.' He repeated, slowly brushing his thumb across her lips before passionately kissing her, his hand slipping around her neck and into her hair.

'You still want me out this dress?' Carla whispered suggestively against his lips, a dark glint in her eyes. 'More than ever.' Peter whispered as he kissed her before letting her pull him by his tie back through wedding reception, heading for their hotel room.

'Come on, sis', get that down your neck.' Rob called as they walked past the bar. He offered Carla a shot from the handful of glasses he held. 'No, I'm fine.' Carla hesitated, glancing at Peter. 'Come on, Carla, it's my wedding day!' Michelle grinned, taking a shot glass from Rob as did Steve, Lloyd and Ryan who joined them. 'Unlike you, love.' Peter teased, to which Carla secretly shoved him. 'Especially when I'm buying.' Rob added, eying his sister skeptically. 'It's a free bar, babe.' Emily laughed, taking a shot from Rob even though she already had one. 'Intention's still there, babe. Anyway, don't tell me one shot's your limit nowadays, Carla?' He teased his sister, unaware she'd given the first away. 'Yeah, come on, normally you drink us all under the table!' Emily laughed, holding out a shot for her.

Hesitantly Carla took the glass from Emily, 'This better be what I think it is?' She asked. 'Vodka, like the last one, you dope.' Rob laughed, but Carla was more interested in Emily who simply nodded. 'Just one more then.' Carla said firmly, feeling Peter's grip around her change. 'On three.' Rob continued, unaware of the exchange between his sister and girlfriend. They each clinked their glasses together, downing them as Rob called three. Shaking her head as she always did after a shot, Carla placed her glass with the others on the bar. 'Fill 'em up.' Rob called to the barman. 'No, not for me.' Carla said firmly, 'Places to go, things to do.' She laughed, taking Peter's hand and pulling him with her as she walked away.

'Wait.' Peter stopped following Carla as they reached the hotel lobby, pulling her back. 'Was that?' He began, disappointed in her. Carla shook her head and leant close to him, 'It was only water, baby.' She whispered in his ear, kissing his neck. 'I promise.' She mumbled, feeling his arms wrap around her. 'That's why I took Em's, not Rob's.' Carla continued, smiling truthfully. Peter ran his fingers down the side if her face, relieved. 'Got yourself a good little ally there, love.' He smirked. 'I think she's good for him.' Carla considered what she'd said, 'As long as she doesn't get completely drunk and tell everyone.' She laughed.

'Y'know you could've just told them?' Peter suggested. 'I will, just, not on Michelle's wedding day, I can't do that to her.' She smiled up at him, linking her hands behind his back. 'Yeah, seen as you've already upstaged her once today.' Carla laughed at him, 'Don't be daft, she looks amazing.' She leant her head against his chest, smiling as she felt him kiss the top of her head. 'I love you. Both of you.' He whispered into her hair as he hugged her. 'I love you too.' Carla mumbled into his chest.

'Listen?' Peter whispered, recognising the music that had begun to play. Carla stepped back from him slightly. 'They're playing our song.' She softly grinned, recognising the music of their own first dance as a married couple. 'I got the right one then?' Peter smirked. Carla tilted her head to one side, 'You did this?' She replied, impressed. 'Just made sure Ryan had it on the set list.' He smiled, taking her hand. 'Can I have this dance, Mrs Barlow?' He smiled. 'D'ya think ya need ask?' Carla laughed, entwining her fingers with his. 'Then you are definitely coming out that dress.' Peter whispered, pulling her back to the dance floor. 'Hm, I'll go with that.' She smiled, letting herself be pulled.


End file.
